Harry Potter and the Wand of Desire
by Joshua Franklin
Summary: Harry is in his 5th year and he recieves his mothers wand and it can ..... some how READ MINDS. Is this a blessing or a CURSE?
1. Getting in the Swing

**Harry Potter And The Wand Of **

**Desire******

****

****

****

CHAPTER 1

Getting in the swing****

****

    " Flick and swish ……… Flick and swish ……… Flick and CRAP! I can't get it. I just can't get It.," exclaimed Ron as he threw his wand and the floor of the Gryffindor common room. It was the trios fifth year back at Hogwarts and Advanced Charms was clearly going to be a pain in their rears. 

       " Ron if you just go…(Hermione flicked and swished her wand with pinpoint accuracy) your flabgast spell would work just right. Your just not trying hard enough."

       Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting next to the now dimming fireplace working on the night's assignments. Ron was working on the flabgast spell, which was suppose to make anything expand then explode, but all he could make it do was roll over. Harry was working on yet another essay for the new, female Defense Against The Dark Arts (DADA) teacher. The DADA class has never had the same teacher two years in a row. The new teacher was a young lady whose name was Desirae Sosa. Harry thought she strangely resembled someone who Harry knew when he was going to a muggle school. Now Hermione was pouring over two rather boring looking books trying to finish an essay on "How To Care For Shrunken Body Parts". 

    This was the first year that the Hogwarts Headmaster decided to give the fifth years a chance to take some extra courses in the evening. Harry had chosen for his extra classes Muggle Studies, Magical Literature, and Advanced Flying (which served as an extra Quidditch practice). Ron had also chose three extra classes, which were Wand Shop (which is like muggle wood shop), Magical Literature, and Basic Flying-Level Three (which helped because he is now on the Gryffindor Quidditch team). Now Hermione had chosen five extra courses (surprise, surprise) Advanced muggle Studies, Magical Literature, Care of Magical Objects, Advanced Ancient Runes, and Muggle Mishaps. 

        The year had been going good for the three of them except for the fact that Hagrid had disappeared sometime over the summer. Dumbledore had reassured them that he had only gone to make peace with the giants. But something about this hit Harry hard in the stomach. Their new Care Of Magical Creatures teacher was quite a surprise it was Charlie Weasley!

       It was now nearing midnight and the common room was empty except for Harry, Ron, and a now frantic Hermione. Harry was putting the final touches on his DADA essay. While once again Hermione showed Ron the flick and swish motion. 

       Harry rolled up the piece or parchment and stuck it in his scarlet and gold book bag, "I guess I'll see you two in the morning. Don't stay up too late we've got Potions tomorrow with Slytherin." Harry made a disgusted look on his face. And in unison they all shook their heads and packed up their stuff. Harry and Ron headed up to the boy's dormitories and cracked a couple of jokes about how Snape and Malfoy should get married.

~*~

       Early the next morning they all went down to breakfast in the Great Hall. Harry sat next to Ron who was sitting across from Hermione. As soon as the food was materialize on their plates a swoosh of owls appeared from the highest window. Harry soon spotted Hedwig's snow white feathers. He motioned for her to land and she landed on his goblet of pumpkin juice. Harry untied the note and parcel attached to the tired owls leg. Harry opened the letter and began to read out loud. 

Dear Mr. Potter,

     How are you doing Harry? This is an unusual situation. You see I was a friend of your mothers when we went to Hogwarts. When James asked your mom to marry him he gave her this wand. Now that she has passed away I am giving it to you because it is what your mom would have wanted. So be careful and good luck.

                             Best wishes,

                                       Lorali Gilmore

          Harry did not even try to hold in his excitement he grabbed the parcel and ripped it open. There lay the most beautiful wand Harry had ever set eyes apon.

       " Harry is that the wand your mother used when she was at Hogwarts? I bet it has seen hundreds of charms and curses." Said an astounded Hermione. 

Harry was holding the scarlet and gold wand and looking at its handle. Harry pressed the faded handle close to his eyes and read: To My Precious Lily. Will You Marry Me? 

The emotions ran through Harry's mind. He was overwhelmed with happiness and questions. He was thinking about the wonders his mom had done with this wand when he herd a very distinct voice.

" What is that Potter?" snapped Malfoy, "You don't think you can use a horrid wand like that and expect it to work? Honestly Potter I thought you knew better." 

Before Malfoy knew what hit him, Harry's wand had rose up and put a body-binding spell on him. The stunned look on Malfoy's face was enough for anyone to double over laughing. But the stunned look in Harry, Ron, and Hermione's face was the lo0k of fear and excitement. But the happy thoughts did not last for long; another colds voice came from behind.

"POTTER WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" yelled a very pale faced Snape, " Potter, Weasley, Granger in my office IMEADIATLY! Oh and fifty points from Gryffindor."

" But Professor Snape, the wand just rose up by itself. We have witnesses." Said an anxious Hermione while the entire group of Gryffindor "witnesses" slowly moved away.

" That is enough Mrs. Granger I will see you in ten minuets and to night, after lessons, in my dungeon were all three of you will scrub the floors **with out** magic."

" But… Professor it wasn't our fought." Whined an extremely red Ron.

" Weasley do you want to make it two nights…" 

~*~

Snape was unusually harsh on the Gryffindors this potions lesson. Malfoy was still in the hospital wing trying to remove the body-binding spell. Hermione was still going on about the wand and how it just moved on its own. They were on their way to Advanced Charms and Harry said he was going to use his new wand this time. 

As they turned around the corner they saw someone they never expected to see. There in front of them stood Professor Remus Lupin!

" Lupin?" asked and extremely bewildered Harry. Remus Lupin was the Professor that showed Harry how to throw together a Patronus, a very useful spell to stop Dementors, he also saved Harry's life a couple of times. 

"Yes Harry it is I, I will be teaching again this year as your Magical Literature teacher. Literature has always been a thing I enjoyed." 

"But Professor," asked a worried Hermione," what about you being… you know… a _werewolf?_"

"Well Hermione, Dumbledore and myself had to clear things up with the Ministry of course, and Professor Snape and I have as well cleared some things up and he agreed to make the potion for me at the full moon. I better be getting back to class I'll see you three after Dinner for my first Magical Literature class. "

Harry, Hermione, and Ron realized they were late for Charms and took off running down the corridor (accidentally pushing down a first year and a suit of armor). They busted through the class door so fast that they almost knocked little Professor Flitwick off of his stack of books.

"My dears we seem to be a little late." said a startled and clearly aggravated Professor Flitwick," try not to do it again. Now as I was I was saying if you just flick and swish like this… your flabgast spell would work fine."

" Oh Brother!" spurted out Ron. The class paired off into groups of three to practice their Flabgast spell. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were seated in the back of the large classroom at a table that had been "standing" on only one leg. They all sat around the table and Ron and Hermione just stared at Harry and his wand. He got the picture and raised his wand.

" Majarna Explosia" called Harry as he flicked and swished his wand at the candle in the corner of the room. The candle rose up out of the holder and grew bigger and bigger and BIGGER, until it was the size of a small child and it exploded in to a thousand minute waxy chunks.

" My dear Potter haw did you master this spell so fast?" asked an impressed tiny man.

" I think that Hermione should get the credit" lied Harry quickly looking at the two of them for help, "Umm… Hermione showed me last night so I wont look foolish today."

" Oh in that case good job Hermione."

" Thank you professor." Said Hermione. Then she turned and looked at Harry with shock in her eyes, "How did you do that? You didn't even say it right. Your suppose to say Majarna Explosian, not Explosia. It is like that wand can read your mind." 

The rest of the day went by fine and without any trouble. The three of them decided that Harry should bring both of his wands to detention to night after Magical Literature. As dinner approached they decide to skip it and go to the library and experiment with the wand. While Gryffindor after Gryffindor were piling into the entrance of the Great Hall, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sneaking down a rarely used corridor to the library.  

As they reached the library they opened the door and walked in innocently enough. They knew that they could experiment with the wand as long as they made no noise. They rushed to the back of the library barley avoiding a run-in with the librarian. Harry and Ron sat down at the table and looked at Hermione run around down the rows of books.

"I got it! I got it! The book on wands, all possible explanations are in here." Explained a breathless Hermionie, "lets see… Mind reading wands page 613."

"You mean all the answers to this wand are in this book" said Ron

"Yes Ron if we are lucky it will. Now listen." Hermione cleared her throat," if a wand can seem to do what you're thinking than it may have belonged to a loved one who may have died trying to save you. Or the wand is possessed by demons. Either/or the wand is capable of massive good or damage, so use it wisely. Well that's all that it says"

 


	2. No Laughing Matter

Chapter 2: Not a laughing matter

       They quickly gathered their things when it was time to go to Magical Literature. They were very excited to go and see Professor Lupin. As they walked up a flight of trick stairs (that if you were not careful you would fall through) Harry finally spoke, "So do you think this wand can read minds or is it just our imaginations? I mean I've seen some pretty weird stuff but a mind-reading wand that's new."

       " Well let's see… you see that door over there?" Ron pointed to an unused caretakers closet. " If that wand can read minds, open it with out saying a thing."

       " Maybe we should find out a little more about the wand before we test it Harry." Whined a worried Hermione.

       " Shut up Hermione its not like he's testing it on someone."

       "Fine but I think…"

       "Relax Hermione I know what I'm doing" lied Harry. But it seemed to calm her down a bit. Harry thought about the door opening and raised his wand. A red wave of light came out and the door came off its hinge and fell over. Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood there with mouths wide open. All they herd was one thing. Footsteps. 

       "RUN…RUN FOR YOUR LIFES!" they all took off running through the corridor, past bewildered paintings and bumbling ghost till they finally reached the Magical Literature classroom. They ran in the door and sat at the table closest to the front. 

       "Ah… MR. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Mrs. Granger so nice for you to join us, try not to be late again." Said Professor Lupin dramatically. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all started to blush. They looked around the room and it looked like they were out side but not at Hogwarts but they were in side. 

        " Um, professor why are we in the desert?" asked Hermione noticing the sand dunes behind the Professor's desk.

        " Well Hermione as I explained to the rest of the class, I have put a charm on the room to look like the setting of the book we will be reading. The book we will be reading first is entitled Endless Nights. It's about a wizard who got lost in a part of the desert where you can't use magic and he is stuck in this desert for 40 days and 40 nights. These days seem to last for, oh, 5,000 pages. It was written by non other than our own Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. He wrote this while he was doing his 12 uses for dragon's blood experiments. Apparently he was under the influence of test number six if you ask me." Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked impressed and shocked. 

       "You mean we actually have to read the booked?" sighed Ron

       "Of course not Ron I will show you all a charm for your wand that will read the book for you in the authors voice. BUT you cant tell any teacher I'm doing this or they will have my head!" explained Professor Lupin, " All you have to do is point your wand at your book and say _Automatico Translatium _and it should work." He passed out all the books, which were unusually small for a 5,000-page novel. "O.k. class please turn to page one and point your wands. Are you ready? On three, ONE, TWO, and THREE **_Automatico Translatium._** " The whole class repeated the spell but only three Dumbledore voices were heard. They were coming from the wands of Professor Lupin, Hermione, and Harry. Professor Lupin was not as surprised to hear Harry's wand talking as he and Hermione was. 

       "Good job both of you." Complemented Professor Lupin.

       "Tanks Professor." Said Harry. The rest of the class went by without any problems, and by the end of the class there were about fifteen Dumbledore voices speaking but nobody knew how to stop them.

       "Just pick up your wand and the voice will stop. I want you to read the first five chapters by Monday." Said Professor Lupin " Oh and Ron, Hermione, and Harry will you stay back I need to talk to you" 

       "We would," replied Hermione," but we have detention w…"

       "Sure we would love to," said Ron.

       "Oh I know about the detention with Severus, but I will tell him I had to talk to you"

       "Alright, what do you need to talk about?" asked Ron. Him, Hermione, and Harry sat at the table closest to the professor's desk.

       "Actually this has to do with Harry's wand… it seems to be able to read minds is that true?" he motioned them to come closer and pointed strait to Harry's wand. "This wand is not an ordinary wand. It seems to have physic powers. I know what you're thinking I'm going to take it to Headmaster Dumbledore's office but I know whom it belonged to. I will let you keep it if you promise to be careful with it and not use it one a person. Agreed."

       "Agreed." The three of them said in unison.

       "O.k., you three can go to your common room and skip the detention. I will tell Severus that you spent the detention with me." They stood up and headed for the back of the room and they herd the professor mutter something. They turned around and noticed the room was back to normal. Impressed, they walked quickly back to the Gryffindor common room trying to avoid Snape at all cost. Then Hermione broke the silence.

       "Harry you know that this wand is no laughing matter, you can really hurt people with it. Use it_ carefully_." Harry nodded and they went through the Fat Lady and in to the common room. They went to the dormitories and went to sleep. But Harry could not sleep; he could hear someone calling his name. But everybody else was sleeping so he thought it was his imagination.    


End file.
